I'm A Strong Girl
by ritagal100
Summary: Kagome has a sad past and her family died for protecting something but what? Kagome then wants revenge on the people who killed her parents. She meet this guy who told her that her dad wants her to use swords to protect not kill.inukag
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is another story im making because i'm really bored right now so pleast leave comments on the story, I hope you enjoy it. It also takes place in the past of Japan.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm a Strong girl ch.1:Kagomes past.**

**-------------**

Kagome is 7 years old and is trainging swordsmenship with her dad.

**"Huh"**Kagome yelled while she swinged her sword making a big cut in the log. Then a person on a horse carrage comes up to her father.

**"Is this the Higurashi hose hold"**A couple of people with swords said.

**"Kagome go inside"**Her dad said then Kagome nodded her head and ran inside the cottage and looked out the window to watch her dad.

**"Well sir we came here to say that we have bad news for you"**A big guy siad then took out his sword.

**"I told you i would give it to you tommorrow i can't find it now"**Kagomes dad said.

**"Sorry, but time is up"**The man said then slashed Kagomes dad and then he was dead.

**"DDAADDD"**Kagome yelled while cying. Then the men noticed his daughter was inside. Then they headed toward the house. Kagomes mom then panicked and grabbed Kagoem and hid her in the basment.

**"Kagome don't come out till i say so"**Her mom said then Kagome just nodded her head while tears came down her cheeks. She then closed the door and went to the door and tryed to block the door with stuff, but it didn't work. They just came threw the window instead.

**"What do you want with my family"**Kagomes mom said while stepping on the rug wich was on top of the basement trying to hide the basment.

**"We just wanted that precious jewel that we heard was hear, but looks like we will have to look for it by burning the house down"**He said then killed Kagomes mother. Kagome then heard him slash her mother so she cryed really hard but silently so that they wouldn't figure out were she was.

**"Hey boss this is fun, lets make it more fun by burning the house"**A person said

**"Yeah lets burn the place"**He said then they walked outside and then Kagome smelt smoke and she panicked and ran to her mom's dead body.

**"Mom, MOM WAKE UP"**Kagoem said while shaking her mom and crying really hard,

**"Hey honey, never forget i will always love you**"Kagomes mom said. Then dyed. Kagome was crying on her chest. Kagome then saw a necklas that looked like a jewel it was purple and beutiful,Kagoem then took her necklas.

**"Mom don't worry i will get strong for you and dad and kill those people"**Kagoem said while crying. Then her cottage started to burn down and Kagome was still in there. Also the people were gone.

Then A peice of the cottage fell down almost on Kagome but kagome doged it and then she ran out of the cottage.

**"Mom,dad, I will advenge your death"**Kagoem said then ran away from the cottage and to a big tree.

-------------------------

Kagomes 16 years old and is a really famous swords men or should I say swords girl.

She was practicing outside by her self with no freinds and made her own hut in a place all by her self.

Kagome then saw a people coming to the hut and they looked like the people who killed her parents. Kagome then took her sword out and then they caught up to her hut. Kagome was on the roof.

**"What are you doing here"**Kagome asked while standing on the roof.

**"Give us the Shikon Jewel or we shall kill you"**The person said then Kagome gave them a glare and the jumped like lighting in front of the person. You couldn't even see her when she moved in front of him.

**"Then take it"**Kagome said then the guy got mad and tryed to slash her but she moved fast enough and then slashed him in the back making him die.

**"You wench"**A girl person said from the group then tryed to slash her, but it didn't work she just stabbed her in the stomach.

**"Back at you" **Kagome said with anger and took her sword out of her stomach.

**"You guys are next"**Kagome said then they ran away. Then she just let them go. She then looked at her hands to see blood on it.

**"Why did father want me to kill"**Kagome said. then got a flash back of what he really said when she was young.

----------FLASH BACK----

**"A sword is for protecting not needless sloughtering"**He said

**"Yes father**"a 7 year oldKagome said,

---

**"Well sir we came here to say that we have bad news for you"**A big guy siad then took out his sword.

**"I told you i would give it to you tommorrow i can't find it now"**Kagomes dad said.

**"Sorry, but time is up"**The man said then slashed Kagomes dad and then he was dead.

**"DDAADDD"**Kagome yelled while cying. Then the men noticed his daughter was inside. Then they headed toward the house.

-------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----

**"What was my dad talking about"**Kagome said while walking back in the house.

**"Hello does any one live here"**A guy said none other then...

---------------------------------------

**Well i hoped you like the begging of the story this is my first action story please tell me what you think of it so far and please no flames.**


	2. The old or new enemy

**Hey i hope you like the other chapter in thia chapter you will find out about who it was and about the evil gang who killed her parents.**

**--------------------------------------**

**I'm a strong girl ch.2:The new or old enemy**

**"Why are you here, and who are you"**Kagome asked as she moved right in his face like god like speed you couldn't even see her move there in front of him.

**"I came here to see what was going on I saw some people running by and killed some people on the way"**The guy said

**"Oh really"**Kagome said with a smirk as she backed away. Then took her sword and pointed it on his neck and it was clean and he gasped once she took it out.

**"Now tell me who you are and what buisness you have with me"**Kagome said while she had her word on his neck.

**"My name is ...Naraku, and i don't have any buisness with you i just came to ask what happened"**Naraku said

**"Ok you have proven your self do you have any wepons with you"**Kagome asked

**"No such thing, i am not a killer"**Naraku said

**"Ok your safe, and to answer your question i just scared then off and killed a few people"**Kagome said while she put her sword back in her shieth.

**"Why"**Naraku asked

**"Why you ask is none of your buisness"**Kagome said "**And I warn you if you don't leave my property you will be killed by a certain some one"** then winked at him to show that she will kill him if he didn't leave soon.

**"Well On there way back they slotered the village so i have no where to go"**Naraku said

**"Well then you can sleep in my yard"**Kagome said with an additude.

**"Thanks but i rather sleep in a hut"**He said hoping she would let him sleep in the hut.

**"Fine but you are leaving tommorrow"**Kagome said then walked in the hut. Naraku had a smirk on his face. 'my plan is working i shall have the jewel tonight and then i will burn this place down' he thought then walked in the hut. It then turned night time and Kagome was getting tired.

**"Go to sleep its ok"**Naraku said

**"I don't trust you"**Kagome said **"But it dosn't metter any way i will kill you if you do anything" **then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Naraku then opened his eyes and saw her asleep and had a smirk on his face. He then slowley went to her necklas and saw the Shikon jewel and then he touched it and then Kagome opened her eyes.

**"Actually thought i was asleep"**Kagome said then kicked him really hard causing him to hit the side of the hut.

**"Oh seems you knew my sceem from the begging then you know i will kill you and take the jewel"**Naraku said then took his hidden sword that was behind his back, but it was an invisible sword.

**"What its invisible"**Kagome said while she was looking at the sword.

**"Ha so you think my sword is invisible"**Naraku said then ran after her and she could't see the sword so she got cut really bad on the stomach and then it caused her to break part of the hut. Then there was wood on top of her you couldn't see her because of all the wood.

**"Ha your so week thinking a girl could beet me"**Naraku said then put his sword back in his sheith.

Kagome then used her sword to stand on her feet." **I-I-It's not over"**Kagome said weekly while trying to stand. She then fully stood up.

**"You never learn to die"**Naraku said. Then took his sword back out.

**"TAKE THIS"**Kagome yelled while running after him and then she tryed to slash him but Naraku used his sword to block her sword from hitting him.

**"Give up"**Naraku said then swinged his sword to push her back and she did a back flip and then landed on her feet.

**"Never"**Kagome yelled then ran after him but that time she tricked him and then she cut him and cut him in the neck really bad.

**"Your pretty good how about i kill you then steal the jewel"**Naraku said

**"Sorry but i won't be dieing you will"**Kagome said then Naraku slashed her in the neck but at the same time he hit the neckls and thought on no. Then the jewel got brighter and then it craked and all the shards of the jewel scattered every where.

**"NNNOOO"**Naraku yelled while the jewels scattered.

**"You broke the jewel, damnit"**Kagome said in shock and then Naraku noticed she was off guard and then cut her in the stomach really hard making her unconsions in her hut. He then left and put her hut on fire. Kagome then smelt smoke when she woke up and saw that her hut was on fire. She then got a flashback.

----------FLASHBACK-------

**"Yeah lets burn the place"**He said then they walked outside and then Kagome smelt smoke and she panicked and ran to her mom's dead body.

**"Mom, MOM WAKE UP"**Kagome said while shaking her mom and crying really hard,

**"Hey honey, never forget i will always love you**"Kagomes mom said. Then dyed. Kagome was crying on her chest. Kagome then saw a necklas that looked like a jewel it was purple and beutiful,Kagome then took her necklas.

**"Mom don't worry i will get strong for you and dad and kill those people"**Kagome said while crying. Then her cottage started to burn down and Kagome was still in there. Also the people were gone.

Then A peice of the cottage fell down almost on Kagome but kagome doged it and then she ran out of the cottage.

**"Mom,dad, I will advenge your death"**Kagome said then ran away from the cottage and to a big tree.

-------END OF FLASHBACK-----

**"HEY IS ANYONE HERE"**A girl yelled from outside the fire. Kagome then saw only a little bit of what she looked like but was a blurry vision and then she fainted from all the smoke.

**"Miss ARE YOU OK"**The girl yelled then picked her up and ran out of the hut and put her on her back and then walked off to a village and everyone was staring at her and Kagome and they all noticed she had a sword and really bad wounds. The girl then took her to her hut and put her on the ground.

-------FEW MINS LATER----------

**"Uh what happened"**Kagome said while just opening her eyes.

**"Oh i see that ye is awake"**An old lady said.

**"Is she awake"**A girl asked. Then walked into the place were Kagome was.

**"Yes it seems ye's fever is gone down"**The old lady said.

**"Good"**The girl said then put a wet rag on her head.

**"What going on"**Kagome yelled then sat up and then felt pain all over and put her hand on her wound to feel her self bandaged up.

**"Your hut was on fire"**The girl said

**"Who are you?"**Kagome asked with a serious voice.

**"I'm Sango and this old lady is Keade"**Sango said while pointing to her and Keade.

**"Well thanks for calling me an old lady"**Keade said.

**"Well you are old grandma"**Sango said to Keade.

**"Gradma? you guys are related?"**Kagome asked

**"Well not exactly i was an orphan at age 4 and then she found me and i lived with her ever sence"**Sango said

**"I will be going now"**Kagome said then tryed to stand but just fell down.

**"No your wounds arn't healed yet"**Sango said

**"I can survive"**Kagome said while trying to stand with all her might. Sango then grabbed her and made her lye down.

**"REST NOW"**Sango yelled.

**"Yeah like i'm gonna lay here and let Naraku have all the shards i can't because thats my jewel and if he has it he will become the most powerful demon"**Kagome yelled then Sango let her go and sat there shocked. Kagome then got up and she saw her sword and grabbed her sword and then she decided to steel a horse so she did and the rode off. Sango then went outside to stop her.

**"HEY WAIT"**Sango yelled then stood with her arms spread out in front of her horse to make her stop.

**"I would move if i were you"**Kagome said

**"No you have to heal first"**Sango said.

**"Rather not"**Kagome said **"NOW MOVE"**

**"NO I WON'T LET YOU GO"**Sango yelled.

**"Fine"**Kagome said then made the horse jumped over Sango. She then rode off on a new journey. Sango then got Kirara and her big boomerrang and went after her. Then caught up and made a smirk.

**"You think i will let you have all the adventure i don't think so"**Sango said then smilled. Kagome just looked shocked because she was treating her like a freind.

**"What grudge do you have against Naraku"**Kagome asked while they were riding next to eachother,

**"He killed my family and my village"**Sango said.

**"Ok, but why are you treating me like a freind"**Kagome asked.

**"Because i want to be friends, whats your name"**Sango said. Then Kagome looked shocked because she never had a friend she only had her parents but they died long ago.

**"I'm Kagome"**Kagome said. She then smilled she never smilled ever sence her parents died which was very long ago. There was a farther journey ahead of them and new people, and places ahead to go. The journey has just begun.

--------------------------------

Heya i hope you loved this chapter you will like the next chapter it is really good and its suprising.

R&R

no flames.


	3. A little Kitsine

**Hey i'm back here is the 3rd chapter i hope you enjoy it. I enjoy typeing for everyone so please leave comments on what you think of my chapter and my story but please no flames.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm A Strong Girl ch.3:A little kitsune.**

Sango and Kagome were riding on there way to find the jewels. Kagome started to feel a weird presence and wondered what it was so she decided to find out what the feeling was.

**"Lets go over there"**Kagome siad while pointing East.

**"Ok, but why"**Sango asked

**"I odn't know i just feel a weird presence over there"**Kagome said then Kagome pulled on the reigns to make her korse head East and Kirara juat headed East. then theere was this little clif Her horse wouldn't slow down she tried her best then all of a sudden her horse stopped in time ,but Rita was hanging on the side of the cliff.

**"AAAHHHH"**Kagome yelled she then felt the presence closer when she was hanging.

**"KAGOME"**Sango yeleld then tryed to help her up.

**"NO DON'T I FELL THE PRESENCE"**Kagome yelled.

**"Ok, but be careful"**Sango said then got back on Kirara just in case Kagome fell. Kagome then let go of the side of the cliff,

**"KAGOME"**Sango said then panicked. Kagome then landed perfectly on her feet on a leadge which had a cave. She then felt the presence closer. She slowley took her sword out and was ready for a fight. Kagome then walked in the cave It was pich black so she took a match and lit it by scratching it on the cave wall. She then could see the cave a lot better.

**"WHO'S THERE"**A cute voice said while it was trying to act serious.

**"I was gonna ask the same question"**Kagome said then tryed to see where it was. She felt it a lot better. She then saw a purple light that looked like the jewel but it was a peice.

**"THE SHARD, hand it over"**Kagome said then this big pink looking blob tryed to scare her off.

**"Boo beware of the scary shippo"**Shippo said then Kagome just poked it.

**"What are you supposed to be"**Kagome asked.

**"I'm the fiesty Shippo"**Shippo said trying to scare her.

**"Yeah what ever where is the personwho lives here"**Kagome asked

**"I am"**Shippo said

**"Yeah i'm serious where is it"**Kagome said

**"I'm serious too"**Shippo said then transformed to a cute little fox. She saw that he had a jewel in his hand.

**"Are you serious a little puny racoon dog"**Kagome said.

**"DON'T INSULT ME I'M A FOX DEMON"**Shippo said then threw a smashing top in the cave it then got bigger and bigger. She then used her sword and cut it in half.

**"Huh how did you do that"**Shippo said

**"You are so puny now where is the shard of the jewel"**Kagome asked

**"I have it, but you arn't gonna get it"**Shippo said. Kagome then grabbed his tail and then wacked him in the head and got the jewel from him.

**"Oh really"**Kagome said then showed him that she had the jewel.

**"Hey that mine"**Shippo whinned.

**"No actually its my familys air lown Naraku an evil demon shattered it"**kagome said then out him down.

**"Did you say Naraku"**Shippo said in fear.

**"Yeah, hes so gonna pay"**Kagome said

**"Sorry for steeling it i didn't know it was yours now leave"**Shippo said

**"Well next time you will know better to not mess with me"**Kagome said then started to walk away then heard Shippo crying. Kagome couldn't take it to see a cute little racon dog cry.(lol meant to say Fox demon) So she walked over to him.

**"What did Naraku do to you"**Kagome asked,

**"He killed my dad and used his fur as his blanket"**Shippo said while crying in between. Kagome then picked him up in his arm.

**"Oh come on its ok we shall gather the jewelsand then destroy Naraku together"**Kagome said. Shippo then wipped his eyes and looked at her.

**"Really"**Shipo said.

**"Even with out the jewel i could kill that bastered any day, also i need to kill the person who killed my parents"**Kagome said then walked out of the cave. Sango then flew by them.

**"Whos that racoon dog"**Sango asked

**"I'M A FOX DEMON THANK YOU VERY MUCH"**Shippo yelled.

**"I guess he will also travel with us"**Sango asked

**"Right answer"**Kagome said. Then put Shippo on Kirara. Kagomr then clibed back up to her horse and started to ride on her way with Sango next to her. Then they were off on there way to get another jewel. What next person will they meet for the jewel.

------------------------------------

Hey I hoped you enjoyed my chapter and thanks for reading. please review and also keep visiting every now and then to read another new chapter.

R&R

no flames.


	4. The gang lost in Tongenkyo part 1

**Hey I hope you liked the other chapters so far and the story please send reviews od what you think of my story so far also I promise i will try my best to make next chapter longer.**

**---------------**

**I'm A Strong Girl ch.4:Then gang lost in togenkyo part 1**

**"Hey Kagome how about we take a break Kirara is getting tired"**Sango suggested.

**"Ok fine because my horse is getting slower too"**Kagome said."**How about we rest by that tree and sleep"**

**"Yay i'm really tired anyways"**Shippo said

**"Hey you were sleeping the whole time"**Sango said.

**"No i havn't, I was actually just closing my eyes"**Shippo said.

**"Ok sure"**Sango said then they took a stop at the tree. Kagome got off of her horse. (forgot to tell you what Kagomes horse looks like. It's black all over.sorry)

**"I'm gonna go get some fish in that river over there"**Kagome said then walked off to the river and noticed something. There was fruits in the river but human face fruits. Kagome she took a fruit and smelt it.

**"Eeewww"**Kagome said then put it back in the river. She then looked up and saw a cliff with human face fruits rolling down it. She also noticed all the fishes in that river were dead.

**"Whats going on"**Kagome said then walked back to the others.**"Sorry there were no fish in the river" **she then sat down by the tree again. She was looking at the cliff as soon as she sat down.

**"Hey Kagome whats wrong"**Shippo asked

**"Oh its nothing"**Kagome said then payed attention back to them.

**"Hey Kagome do you have anything that could get these woods on fire"**Sango asked

**"Yeah"**Kagome said the took a match out of her pocket and scratched it on the tree to get fire. then she threw it in the wood and it was on fire.

**"How about we all go to sleep now"**Kagome said then closed her eyes.

**"Ok I tihnk we should"**Sango said then everyone else slept. Kagome then opened her eyes and quietly stood up and walked to her horse.

**"Ok come with me"**Kagome said then took the reigns and then she made the horse jump over the river.

Kagome then made the horse go next to the cliff. Then her horse jumped from leadge to leadge. Then the horse jumped to the top of the cliff and saw this tree. A human fruit face one.

**"What sick creature would do this"**Kagome said in disgust while looking around. Kagome then made her horse walk around the place. Kagome she looked all around and then she got off her horse.

**"Go"**Kagome said then the horse ran back to the group.

**"Who is here"**A guy said.

**"I'm Kagome now tell me sick basterd why would you have a human fruit tree, ITS SICK!!"**Kagome yelled while turing to look around to find out where hes coming from.

**"I will NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION"**The guy yelled the came and tryed to body slam on her, but Kagome moved out in time. But ended up doing a blackflip and landed on her feet, but kinda slid on her feet.

**"You wench you doged my attack"**The fat guy said.

**"Well of course because if i actually got hit, it would hurt"**Kagome said then got her sword ready for battle.

**"Ha a girl can't hurt me"**The fat guy said.

**"Watch me"**Kagome said then saw a purple light coming from his belly botton **"Tell me do you have jewel shards"**

**"Yeah but only 2, 1's even enough to defeat you"**The fat guy said then ran after her and tryed to attack her, but Kagome doged his attack and then spinned and tryed to slash him with her sword. It didn't work though because her sword just bounced right off.

**"Huh"**Kagome said while looking at her sword. Then the guy attacked her off guard and smashed her into the ground. He then picked her up and put her into some sort of box that made her become small and then she ended up in there.

**"Ha you shall be perfect feed for my human face tree"**He said then walked out of the room.

Kagome was still unconsions inside that weird box.

------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter please leave reviews and i will make the next chapter longer and put an extra suprise in there. So send me reviews if you want to read the suprise and what happens and a longer chapter of course. I know i'm kinda being evil, but please review.

R&R

no flames.


	5. Lost in togenkyo part 1

**Heya people i hope you like the story so far please keep checking up on the story for new chapters. Ok like i promised i'm gonnna make this chapter longer and have a suprise, you will see what the suprise is.he he he he he he.**

**----------------------------------**

**I'm A Strong Girl ch.5: A weird apprentice, and lost in togekyo part 2.**

**"Uh what happened"**Kagome siad while getting up and looked around and noticed that she was in a village with people training, but for what. She then stood up and walked around to see what was going on.

**"Hey what are you people doing?"**Kagome asked to the people who were running, but they didn't answer they just kept running.

**"There training to become seiges"**A guy said that had a staff.

**"Why arn't you trainging like everyone else"**Kagome asked.

**"Well that's because in the end i know i will be tree feed so what point"**The guy said.

**"So how did you end up in here"**Kagome asked

**"One day i was just walking by and i got into a fight with him and tryed my sutras on him , but nothin worked"**The guy said.

**"Whats your name"**Kagoem askedwhile she sat next to him. She then felt something rub her butt.

**"AAHHHH YOU PERVERT"**Kagome yelled then slapped him.

**"Sorry and my name is...Miroku"**Miroku said while rubbing his slap mark **"I also have a wind tunnel on my right hand"** while looking at it.

**"Your name should be pervert, also what is a wind tunnel"**Kagome said

**"It can suck anything up in its path"**Miroku said then stood up. Then Kagome also stood up.

**"But where are we"**Kagome asked

**"We are in the village of Seiges, but we are all shrank to little people"**Miroku said

**"Well we have to do something"**Kagome said

**"It's imposible"**Miroku said

**"Nothing is imposible"**Kagome said with a smirk and an idea in her head of how to get out.

----------------------------------------------

WITH SANGO AND THE OTHERS

Sango then opened her eyes because se heard galloping from a horse then she saw that it was Kagomes horse. She then looked around and saw that Kagome was no where to be found.

**"Wheres Kagome"**Sango asked while looking around. Then the horse nugged her in the stomach telling her to get on the horse.

**"Ok so you know where she is"**Sango said whilegrabbing her big boomerang and then got on. "**Take me too her"**Sango said then the horse took off.

------------------------------------

WITH KAGOME AND THE OTHERS

**"Are you ready"**Kagome yelled while holding a rock on a moutain.

**"YES"**Miroku yelled while getting ready.

**"Ok here we go"**Kagome said then pushed the rock down the hill and Miroku took off his bead and then the wind tunnel made the rock go faster towards him. He then put the beads around his hand again and then moved bfore the rock hit him. Then the rock hit wall and made a big hole into it.

**"YES WE DID IT"**Kagome yelled. Then everyone cheered and went out and They all were back to normal and so was Kagome and Miroku.

**"EVERYONE STAY CLOSE AND I HAVE AN IDEA"**Kagome yelled. Then everyone went quiet. Kagome then noticed a lot of weapons.

**"Ok everyone get a weapon"**Kagome said normally. Then everyone picked one.

---------------------------------------

WITH SANGO AND THE OTHERS

Sango then made it to the top and saw a fat guy.

**"WHERES KAGOME"**Sango said then jumped off the horse.

**"Oh another wench"**The fat guy said.

**"You basterd tell me what you did with Kagome"**Sango yelled while throwing her boomerang.

**"HIRAIKOTSU"**Sango yelled then it went flying and it just fell right next to him because it just bounced off.

**"You bitch"**The fat guy yelled while attacking her Sango the ducked and spinned then got to boomerang and took it out of the ground and spinned it above her.

-----------------------------------------------------

WITH KAGOME AND THE OTHERS

**"Ok everyone we are gonna attack him"**Kagome said

**"YEAH"**Everyone said then threw there arms up.

**"OK LETS GO"**Kagome yelled then gt her sword out and headed out and then she saw Sango.

**"SANGO"**Kagome yelled then ran to her.

**"AAHHHH YOU STUPID PEOPLE YOU GOT OUT"**The fat guys yelled.

**"SHUT UP YOU FAT BASTERD"**Kagome yelled "**Ok everyone get ready and ATTACK" **then everyone ran and attacked him and so did Kagome and Sango. Then the fat guy just stuck his stomach out and it made them all fly back. Kagome and Sango were the only ones who landed on there feet.

**"HOW DARE YOU HURT THOSE INOCENT PEOPLE"**Sango yelled while trying to attack him again.

Kagome then got a flashback

--------------------------------------------

**"Please forgive us"**A person begged for there life.

**"Never"**Kagome said then killed the person.

**"HOW DARE YOU HURT INOCENT PEOPLE YOUR A MONSTER"**One of the men yelled and then Kagome killed him. Then looked at her hands and saw blood.

--------------END OF FLASH BACK-------

**"Haha"**The fat guy said as Sango was unconsions on the ground.Kagome then noticed this.

**"Y-you hurt my friend how dare you"**Kagome yelled then tryed to attackk him with all her anger and this pink light surrounded her sword and then she swinged her sword and that time it slashed him and killed him. Kagome then looked at her hands and saw blood. Kagome then walked over to Sango and picked her up. Then Miroku walked over to her.

**"Do you need help"**Miroku said. Everyone else gasped because he was helping the killer.

**"Yes please"**Kagome said then slowley put her on the horse. Then the sun came up and it was morning. Kagome then held on to the reigns and lead the horse down to the rest of the group.

**"So what is this young womens name"**Miroku said while helping and looking at Sangos butt. He then put his hadn near her butt. he then touched and Sango then slapped him causing him to get knocked to the ground.

**"You pervert"**Sango yelled with her eyes still closed.

**"Ha it seems she knows you moves even when shes asleep"**Kagome said.

**"Just to tell you, shes free"**Kagome said then giggled

**"Ok good"**Miroku said with a smirk.

**"Pervert"**Kagome said. Then they finaly got to the rest of the gang.

**"Thats Shippo, Kirara, and this girl is Sango"**Kagome said while Shippo woke up and Kirara was already awake.

**"Morning Shippo and Kirara"**Kagome said

**"I'M READY FOR SOME TRAVELING!"**Shippo yelled and jumped up and down with Kirara

**"Oh man i'm tired"**Kagome said while trying not to go to sleep. Miroku laughed because he new why and Shipo was just confused. Sango then woke up and then she got on Kirara and they headed back to there journey.

---------------------------------

I hope you liked this chaptre and this on was a longer chapter so please review and also the next chapter is where they just travel also Kagome become17 in the next chapter because it will be her birthday, but no party.

R&R

No flames.


	6. A funny birthday

**Hey people i hope you like the other chapter well here is the next chapter.Review pleas and no flames.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**I'm A Strong Girl ch.6:A funny birthday.**

Kagome was riding on her horse with Shippo. Sango was on Kirara with Miroku and then they started to head off to find more jewel shards. They already collected 3, 2 from the fat guy and 1 she got from Shippo and now she was off to get the rest.

**"Kagome why did i get stuck with the pervert"**Sango whinned.

**"Because a horse isn't big enough for me and Miroku"**Kagome said with a smirk.

**"Yeah right"**Sango said then rolled her eyes and went back to paying attanetion.

**"Hey when are we gonna take another break you know like a place where i can relax"**Kagome said

**"I think there is a hot spring up ahead"**Sango guessed.

'oh a hot spring maybe i can teka a little peek on them'Miroku though. Then Sango smacked him in the head,

**"Don't be getting any ideas or we will kick you ass"**Sango said with an angry pulse.

**"Thats right so stop being a lech that dosn't attract girls you know"**Kagome said

**"Then what does"**Miroku asked

**"Well flowers,sweet talk, and emmotion for them"**Kagome said

**"Ok, hey baby so what you doing tonight"**Miroku said to Sango then Sango got angry and hit him really hard causing him to fall of of Kirara and into a lake.

**"I said sweet talk not bed talk you pervert"**Kagome said.

**"Hump"**Sango said while she was angry.

**"Hey don't just leave me here"**Miroku yelled.

**"Yeah right why don't you swim your way back as you lesson"**Sango yelled then they went to the hot spring It was like a place to relax get messages and stuff. (yes they had that back then When i said it took place in the past i didn't mean like 500 years back then, well i'm gonna continue)

A few mins past and Miroku came threw the door soaking wet and angry,

**"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE"**Miroku yelled with anger.

**"Well because you needed to be taught leson"**Sango said with pride.

**"Thats still no reason to smak me and drop me in a lake and make me swim all the way here"**Miroku said, but mostly yelled.

**"Well Miroku you got you learned your lesson now, right"**Shippo said. Then Sango jumped and slaped Miroku really hard.

**"YOU PERVERT YOU WILL NEVER LEARN"**Sango yelled

**"I will take that as a No"**Kagome and Shippo said.

**"Ok me and Sango are going in the girl hot springs adn you better not peek Miorku or I shall beat the living hell out of you"**Sango said with anger then Kagome and Sango walked off to the hot springs and they bothtook there clothes off and went inside the hot water which was very relaxing.

**"AAhhh this feels so good"**Kagome said while relaxing.

**"I know"**Sango said while als relaxing.

-----------------------------

WITH MIROKU AND SHIPPO

**"I'm gonna be right back I gotta go to the restroom"**Miroku said then got up.

**"Nu uh Miroku you heard what Sango said she will kill you and i think she ment it literly"**Shippo said with a worried face.

**"Yeah like what else could she do she smacked me 2 time no 3 and dropped me in a lake and made me swim here, i think i havn't expirenced worst"**Miroku said then started to walk off.

**"Oh trust me that is nothing compared to what Sango could really do to you"**Shippo said then once Miroku heard that he kinda got scared, but he walked off anyways to peek on them. He then went in and saw them, but saw no parts of them because they were lmost in the water.

**"Dang"**Miroku whispered,

**"What was that"**Kagome said.

**"I know"**Sango whispered with a smirk then grabbed a big rock and threw it at Miroku.

**"AAAHHHH"**Miroku yelled then got smashed.

**-----------------------------------**

**WITH SHIPPO**

"**AAAHHHHH"**Miroku yelled, but Shippo heard it.

**"He should of listened"**Shippo said.

--------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

**"Ok lets go now"**Kagome said then Kagome jumped on her horse and Miroku went on Kirara with Sango and Sango gave him a death glare which scared him. Kagome just giggled. Then they rode off back to there journey and then went back to searching.

**"Hey guys did you know yesterday was my birthday"**Kagome said.

**"NO"**Everyone said. Then loked at her angry because she never tole them.

**"Sorry , but i wanted to suprise you today"**Kagome said.

**"We would of had a better time if i knew that"**Sango said. Then Miroku smirked.

**"YOU PERVERT I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING"**Kagome yelled then Sango just hit him on the head.

----------------------------------------------

Well i hope you like this chapter please review on what you think of it and you will like the next chapter because you they will meet some one familiar. he he he. please review. Then you will have to review for me to go faster.he he he. Also i think i might make Inuyasha come up in like 2 more chapters, but you will have to review more for me to get to Inuyasha faster.

R&R

no flames


	7. A good or evil demon

**Hey thanks everyone for reading and i want to thank these people.**

**Sasuke luver 1**

**Neko Warrior**

**Kagome1995**

**because Sasuke luver 1 and Kagome1995 gave me nice reviews and Neko Warrior gave me good avice.**

**well lets continue the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm A Strong Girl ch.7:A evil or good Demon**

**21 days has gone by and still no sign of the jewel shards, naraku, or the people who killed Kagomes parents. Also they fought demons and took breaks. It was starting to get dark.**

Kagome nad the gang were riding and ready for anything that come along. Kagome then wanted to take a break and she could see that everyone wanted a break too.

**"I think we should take a break"**Kagome said.

**"Yeah i'm getting tired"**Sango said while trying not to fall asleep.

**"Lets stop there"**Kagome said while pointing to a hill. It was beautiful and you could see the grass move from the wind blowingit and could see stars about to come out.

**"Yeah its beautiful"**Shippo siad in excitment.

**"You sure do have a lot of energy for a little guy"**Kagome said

**"I know i'm just always having fun with everyone"**Shippo said

**"Well thats good"**Kagome said then they got to the hill, but Kagome saw some one. She didn't know who. Kagome then got off the horse and took her sword out. It was a demon. He had long claws,some sort of fluff on his arm,had armor, 2 purple marks on both of his cheeks, and 1 sword.

**"Who are you"**The demon asked.

**"I'm Kagome and who are you"**Kagome asked with a curious sound.

**"I'm just a demon, i suggest you leave unless you want to be attacked"**The demon said.

**"From what"**Kagome asked. Then a huge demon came out of no where and it looked like a big Rat.

**"What is going on"**Kagome asked then the demon tryed to attack her, She then ran out of the way and then got her sword ready for battle.

**"Week human there is no way you can defeat this demon"**The demon said

**"Watch me"**Kagome said then jumped really high and spread her sword out and she started to cut up the rats arm and then at the end she jumped on its back. The rat started to swing around and Kagome then was about to fall off.

**"KAGOME"**Everyone yelled except for the demon guy and the big rat. Sango then grabbed her hiraikotsu and got ready for battle. Sango spinned her big boomerang/hiraikotsu above her head and then she let go of it and it went flying and cut the rats arm right off.

The rat then growled in pain and started to swing more. Kagome flew right off.

**"AAAHHHHHH"**Kagome said while flying off. Then all of a sudden a guy appeared and saved her. He had dog ears,white hair,a red kimono,and a sword. Then he landed on the ground and put her down.

**"Thanks"**Kagome said

**"Well next time don't do that i know for sure a human can't beat this demon" **The dog guy said said Then Kagome started to get angry because everyone was saying that.

**"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT I CAN BEAT YOU BUTT ANY DAY"**Kagome yelled. She then got in her battle stance and attacked the Rat. and she slashed it fight in the stomach making it die.

**"How could a human do that"**The dog guy said in shock to him self.

**"See i told ya"**Kagome siad with her hands on her hip and then put her sword back in its sheith.

**"Huph i still think your week because that thing is easy to defeat"**The dog guy yelled.

**"Yeah it is easy to defeat it, but probly NOT FOR YOU"**Kagome yelled. The bog guy then gasped once he saw her face to face.

**"K-kikyo"**The dog guy said.

**"Whos that"**Kagome asked.

**"Why didn't you just use your arrows to defeat the thing"**The dog guy asked.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DON'T USE ARROWS"**Kagome yelled.

**"Kagome does sure yell a lot"**Sango said while looking at them fight. Then Miroku,Shippo, and even Kirara shoook there head.

**"Well it seems you havn't changed brother"**The demon said then started to walk off.

**"YOUR KIKYO"**The dog guy said while not paying attention to the demon.

**"I'm KAGOME"**Kagome yelled

**'Yeah right stop preteneding Kikyo"**The dog guy said

**"I'M KAGOME KA-GO-ME"**Kagome yelled really loud making the birds fly.The dog guy then smelt her.

**"Your right you smell much worst then Kikyo"**The Dog guy said.

**"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN"**Kagome yelled.

**"Well is mean that YOU STINK"**The dog guy yelled

**"You stupid dog why don't you just sit"**Kagome said because she was teasing him, but guess what happened he went bang on the ground

**"OWWWW"**The dog guy yelled.

**"Uhhhh what did i just do"**Kagome asked

**"I believe that you are the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo"**Miroku said

**"Who is she"**Kagome asked

**"She was almost the most powerfull preistess, but she died a long time ago"**Sango said

**"HEY THAT HURT YOU KNOW"**The dog guy said while popping out from the ground

**"sit"**Kagome said. Then bang "**Now tell me the rest about this Kikyo person"**

"**I don't know any more stuff about her"**Miroku said

**"Neither do i"**Sango said

**"I had no clue about her in the first place"**Shippo said.

**"How about we take a break now and eat something"**Kagome said

**"I'm gonna get some wood"**Miroku said.

**"I'll get fish from a river"**Sango said **"Come on Kirara"** then she walked off.

**"Hey Shippo can you use some of those bomb attacks you have to help"**Miroku asked

**"Sure"**Shippo said then jumped to him and they walked out to get some wood. Kagome then sat down and started to look in the stars because they were fully out now. The dog guy finally got up from the sit.

**"Wow look at the stars"**Kagome said while looking in the sky.

**"WHY DID YOU SAY SIT AGAIN"**The dog guy said

**"Will you just shut up for a second and just relax ok are you always this tense"**Kagome said while looking at the stars.The dog guy just growled and looked up inj the stars too with Kagome.

**"See isn't it relaxing"**Kagome siad

**"It was till you talked"**The dog guy said with an additude.

**"SIT"**Kagome yelled then The dog guy went deep in the ground that time.

**"AAAAHHHHHHHH"**The dog guy yelled in pain.

**"YOUR SUCH A JERK"**kagome yelled. Then continued to look at the stars knowing that her peace will soon go because The dog guy will yell.

**"Whats your name anyways"**Kagome asked

**"I'M NOT TELLING YOU"**The dog guy yelled while in the ground. He then finally got up.

**"Why not"**Kagome asked

**"Fine its Inuyasha"**Inuyasha said

**"Well now that I know your name my name is Kagome"**Kagome said with a smile

**"Ok what ever"**Inuyasha said.

**"So do you have a grudge on Naraku"**Kagome asked. Then Inuyasha gasped.

**"Why do you ask me that"**Inuyasha said.

**"Well prettymuch everyone in the group has a grudge on him i was just wondering if you did"**Kagome asked

**"Well Yes"**Inuyasha said

**"It's ok you don't have to tell me what happened"**Kagome said.

**"Why do you have a grudge on him"**Inuyahsa asked

**"Because he shattered the Shikon Jewel"**Kagome said,

**"WHAT"**Inuyasha yelled

**"Why do you care"**Kagome said

**"Because if Naraku has the jewel he will be the most powerfull demon in the world"**Inuyasha yelled.

**"I got that already why do you think we are searching for the jewel shards"**Kagome said.

**"Why did you say **_**we**_**"**Inuyasha asked

**"Because you are with us right"**Kagome said

**"I guess"**Inuyasha said

--------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter and you will like the next chapter and also i will make the chapters longer now. please leave Reviews.

R&R

no flames.


	8. New love sprouting

**Hey hope you like the story so far please leave a comment, but no flames. Well let my continue my story now. Also i got a VERY BIG SUPRISE FOR YOU GUYS, but thats not ill probly...chapters away. You will have to review to be able to see how many chapters away. I know i'm being evil and sorry. Well sorry for that comment lets just get back to the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm A Strong Girl ch.8:New love sprouting.**

**10 days passed and they only found one jewel shard and it was easy all they did was kill a cetipede demon.**

Kagome was on her horse with Shippo, Sango was on Kirara with Miroku, and Inuyasha was running.

**"When are we gonna find a jewel shard"**Inuyasha said.

**"Why don't you just shut it, its not like it can just magicaly appear in front of me"**Kagome said.

**"Humph"**Inuyasha snorted. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Then she was riding and then she was looking at him while he was running. Then all of a sudden she blushed.

'_Why did i just blush'_Kagome thought while still looking at him and she was still blushing.

_'It must just be a silly crush, it will go away very soon'_Kagome thought. Then Inuyasha turned his head to her and saw her looking at him then she quickly turned her head.

_'Kagome is acting weird'_Inuyasha thought while looking at her and running. _'Why do I care'_

Sango,Shippo, and Miroku were watching them the whole time.

**"They so like eachother"**Sango said to Miroku. Miroku just nodded. Then they just kept watching them.

Kagome then saw that they were looking at her.

**"WHAT IS IT"**Kagome yelled at them

**"Oh nothing"**They all said then went back to minding there own buisness. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

_'They are so anoying at times'_Kagome thought then just payed attention to her riding.

---------------

FEW MINS PASSED

It was now getting dark and Everyone except for Kagome and Inuyasha were getting tired.

**"Lets all take a break"**Kagome said then Kirara flew ahead and stopped some where. Kagome then made her horse slow down and then stopped. Inuyasha just slid and then stopped right it time.

**"Show off"**Kagome said.

**"Like you arn't"**Inuyasha said

**"I know i'm not"**Kagome said then got off her horse. Then once she turned around Inuyasha was right in front of her face because he stopped by her horse when he slid. Kagome and Inuyasha then blushed and Kagome took a step back.

**"Next time watch it when you stop"**Kagome said then walked by the tree and sat down.

**"Yeah what ever"**Inuyasha said,

**"I'll make the fire"**Kagome said then stood up and then Miroku stood right in front of her.

**"No need to Kagome, Me,Sango,Kirara, and Shippo will go get wood"**Miroku said then grabbed shippo and then walked off and Sango grabbed Kirara and then they both walked off.

**"Ok"**Kagome said then sat back down.

**"Hey Inuyasha why do you want the jewel shard again"**Kagome asked

**"Because I want to become a full demon"**Inuyasha said.

**"But if you noticed all the jewel does is bring bad stuff to the person who has it"**Kagome said.

**"So I can handle it, why do you want the jewel"**Inuyasha asked.

**"Well my parents risked there life to save the jewel"**Kagome said in a sad voice. Inuyasha looked at her.

**"Hey Kagome if its not trouble may i ask why your parents died from"**Inuyasha asked

**"No its not trouble see what happened was..."**Kagome said

-----WHAT KAGOME IS SAYING-------

_Kagome is 7 years old and is trainging swordsmenship with her dad._

_**"Huh"**__Kagome yelled while she swinged her sword making a big cut in the log. Then a person on a horse carrage comes up to her father._

_**"Is this the Higurashi hose hold"**__A couple of people with swords said._

_**"Kagome go inside"**__Her dad said then Kagome nodded her head and ran inside the cottage and looked out the window to watch her dad._

_**"Well sir we came here to say that we have bad news for you"**__A big guy siad then took out his sword._

_**"I told you i would give it to you tommorrow i can't find it now"**__Kagomes dad said._

_**"Sorry, but time is up"**__The man said then slashed Kagomes dad and then he was dead._

_**"DDAADDD"**__Kagome yelled while cying. Then the men noticed his daughter was inside. Then they headed toward the house. Kagomes mom then panicked and grabbed Kagoem and hid her in the basment._

_**"Kagome don't come out till i say so"**__Her mom said then Kagome just nodded her head while tears came down her cheeks. She then closed the door and went to the door and tryed to block the door with stuff, but it didn't work. They just came threw the window instead._

_**"What do you want with my family"**__Kagomes mom said while stepping on the rug wich was on top of the basement trying to hide the basment._

_**"We just wanted that precious jewel that we heard was hear, but looks like we will have to look for it by burning the house down"**__He said then killed Kagomes mother. Kagome then heard him slash her mother so she cryed really hard but silently so that they wouldn't figure out were she was._

_**"Hey boss this is fun, lets make it more fun by burning the house"**__A person said_

_**"Yeah lets burn the place"**__He said then they walked outside and then Kagome smelt smoke and she panicked and ran to her mom's dead body._

_**"Mom, MOM WAKE UP"**__Kagoem said while shaking her mom and crying really hard,_

_**"Hey honey, never forget i will always love you**__"Kagomes mom said. Then dyed. Kagome was crying on her chest. Kagome then saw a necklas that looked like a jewel it was purple and beutiful,Kagoem then took her necklas._

_**"Mom don't worry i will get strong for you and dad and kill those people"**__Kagoem said while crying. Then her cottage started to burn down and Kagome was still in there. Also the people were gone._

_Then A peice of the cottage fell down almost on Kagome but kagome doged it and then she ran out of the cottage._

_**"Mom,dad, I will advenge your death"**__Kagoem said then ran away from the cottage and to a big tree._

**-------------------THE END OF WHAT SHE SAID**

**"... So thats what happened"**Kagome said while trying to hold her tears. Then a tear fell down.

'_What a tragic past'_Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha then smelt a tear come from her cheek. He then saw it was a tear and then whipped it away. Kagome then looked at him and blushed.

**"They wern't protecting the Jewel, what they were really protecting was you"**Inuyasha said. Kagome then started to cry and cryed on Inuyasha shoulder. Inuyasha was blushing. Kagome was also blushing. She then stopped crying and then sat back up and looked at him.

**"Thanks"**Kagome said.

**"For what"**Inuyasha asked confused.

**"Oh nothing"**Kagome said in annoyance.

**"Hey tell me"**Inuyasha said.

**"ITS NOTHING"**Kagome yelled. Then stood up from all of her anger at him

**"YES IT IS NOW TELL ME WHY"**Inuyasha yelled at her. Then also stood up.

**"JUST LEAVE IT ALONE DOG BOY"**Kagome yelled. Then Inuyasha got angry.

**"TELL ME WENCH"**Inuyasha yelled. Then Kagome got really angry.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!!!!"**Kagome yelled then stomped off and left the really,really hurt Inuyasha behind.

-------------------

WITH THE REST

They were all looking at them from the bush.

**"They will never stop fighting will they"**Miroku said in annoyance. Then everyone nodded. Sango then put the wood by the tree and went after Kagome.

**"KAGOME"**Sango yelled after her.

**"WHAT"**Kagome yelled then stopped and turned around.

**"Just give him a chance ok he was being sweet to you earlyier"**Sango said.

**"W-what did you say"**Kagome asked with a little anger "**YOU FREAKIN PEEPERS YOU SPYED ON US"**

Kagome yelled on the top of her lung and all the birds then flew away. Kagome then ran after Sango.

**"YOU ARE GONNA PAY"**Kagome yelled while running after her.

**"I'm sorry"**Sango said while being chased. (if you ask me there is a lot of yelleding in this story.lol. sorry back to the story)

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Ha, ha never mind my the chapter isn't any longer, but anyways about that suprise its big its actually **HUGE.**

**I won't tell you actually till the chapter comes up, but i will tell you what chapter number it is and a hint if you review.lol.**

**R&R**

**no flames**


End file.
